<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pen Marks and Coffee Cups by Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071257">Pen Marks and Coffee Cups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia/pseuds/Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia'>Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CEO Henry Cavil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia/pseuds/Ger_Bear_0f_Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You Work for CEO Henry with some mild flirting between you two and an occasional fuck. One day you two were in the break room, he was there making his coffee and you kept looking at him because somehow he has pen on his cheek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill &amp; Reader, Henry Cavill &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CEO Henry Cavil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pen Marks and Coffee Cups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>You walk into the break room to get a cup of coffee and put your lunch in the refrigerator when you see your boss, Mr. Cavill, making coffee for himself.</p><p>“Good morning Mr. Cavill. ” you say in a cheery voice.</p><p>“Ah, good morning ms. L/n don't you look absolutely beautiful today? ” he complimented, his voice already tired. You'd know that he already been at two meetings and it's not even 10:00 am yet. He knew it would be a long day, even longer if he didn't get his morning coffee.</p><p>”need help they’re sir?” you ask well aware that a grown man like him knows how to make a batch of coffee.</p><p>”no I'm fine. I just can't get the coffee to taste right. Like you'd made it when you were my intern.”</p><p>”well I'm not your intern anymore but I'll still help.”</p><p>” you always did know how to make the best batch of coffee. Everyone else makes it too weak or way too strong.”</p><p>That's because I have a secret ingredient that makes the coffee taste just right.” you say going to the cabinet and grabbing the French vanilla powdered coffee creamer.</p><p>”oh really and what would that be?” he asks. You walk back to him and open the top of the machine to add a spoon full of the creamer with the grounds before pressing the brew button.</p><p>”add a spoon full of vanilla creamer to give it a little but of sweetness.”</p><p>”bit what about those who like the coffee black.” he teased.</p><p>”well no one's ever complained and there's a single cup setting for a reason.”</p><p>“That's true. I'm my opinion you make the best coffee in the building.” he smiles at you, leaning against the counter. You immediately feel your cheeks heat up.</p><p>”I guess you can say that from drinking crap coffee for years. Trust me I had my fair share of crap coffee and I'm glad I could better your morning experience.” this makes him laugh that beautiful laugh that you loved so much. But in the midst of the laughter, you notice a small black mark on his cheek alongside is stubble. A little pen mark. You dosed off still staring at him thinking about how he probably got it during his phone meeting earlier that he may or may not had nodded off in causing the pen to slip and nick his cheek. Once the pot was finished he filled his mug snapping you out of your daydream. He turned towards the door saying something along the lines of have a good day before you call out to him.</p><p>”Henry wait.” he stops mid-step. Usually, he’d get pissed off if any of his employees called him by his first name in the workplace but when it was you it all changes. He'd bend and break every single rule that had made up just for you. That especially when calling him by his first name, his heart melted at the thought. But even if you were special for him everyone had to be tested equally. He didn't want anyone to think that she quickly rose from intern to head of a department because of special treatment. Even if he could just as easily fire those people he rather not have to fire half of his staff that consisted of middle-aged women who lusted after him. So he turns to her.</p><p>”yes?” he asked. You quickly grabbed a napkin wetting it in the sink before making your way to him. ” you have pen on your face.” you say whining the damped paper across his defined cheekbone. You'd come close enough to invading his personal space. He smiles down at you one hand coming down to test on your hip and the other on your lower back. ”Thank you.” he says his voice low with lust. Then it happened his hand that was resting on your lower back came down to smack your ass cheek. You let out a sound mixed between a gasp and a moan. He leaned closer to your ear and said ”don't ever call me by my first name at work. Or else I'm going to have to punish you. Got it kitten” he turns and goes back to his office leaving you as a hot and horny mess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>